Not Just Your Average Love Story
by IchigoChocoChan
Summary: Orihime doesn't know she likes Ichigo. She doesn't know how to do anything to help Ichigo. How would she able to help him? While she gets injured Ichigo helps her. Will she be able to repay the dept when Ichgo gets hurt?- Choco


Not Just Your Regular Love Story ~ Bleach

Chapter 1

She doesn't know that she loves him. She is clueless, she encountered him everyday in school, yet…..

"Earth to Orihime," said Tatsuki looking at her curiously. "what were you thinking about?"

"Um..nothing," smiled Orihime, looking where Ichigo sat and his bored expression. The teacher droned on and scribbled on the blackboard.

Orihime roused with her hairpin as she thought, _Ichigo always maked me laugh. He's funny. If only if I can just talked to him mo—_the bell rang for lunch cutted her thoughts. Students raced through the door including Ichigo who wants to grab a bite of bread before it disappears. Orihime walked out with Tatsuki as they talked about Orihime.

"Orihime, what happened to you?" Tatsuki asked. "you had been spacing out for a couple of days. What are you thinking about? Ichigo?"

Tatsuki laughed and looked where Ichigo was. He slowly unwrapped the cover of his bread and started to devoure it. "Umm…" Orihime murmured and stared at Ichigo with unblinking eyes.

Tatsuki gave one last look at Ichigo and exclaimed, "Well, lunchtime! Let's go eat lunch, okay, Orihime?"

Orihime smiled and said, "Okay" and they went back to the classroom. Orihime and Tatsuki each brought out their own lunch and started on eating. Tatsuki began to talk about the movie she just saw as Orihime continued her spacing out ritual.

"Orihime? Hey, Orihime!" shouted Tatsuki waving her hand in front of Orihime's expressionless face. "what had gotten into you lately?"

"No matter," Orihime answered. "Hey, where is Ichigo?"

"Oh yeah," Tatsuki stated. "Where is that stupid knucklebrain?"

Orihime stood up and looked around. She and Tatsuki noticed that Ichigo hadn't come in the classroom to see them or say anything.

"Um…be right back. You stay here, Tatsuki," Orihime mumbled quickly as Tatsuki protested to go with her.

"I will come back real quick. Finish your lunch first." With those words, Orihime dashed out the door and crashed into a tall student.

"Sorry!" She gasped as she sprinted to the cafeteria. Looking around, she couldn't find Ichigo and panic started to eat her. Orihime raced up the roof where Ichigo usually is but couldn't find him anywhere. Wide-eyed, she scurried down the step and tripped on an object near the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow!" exclaimed Orihime as she stood up and brushing dust off herself. Looking down at what she had tripped on, she noticed it was Ichigo's cell phone. Orihime grabbed the cell phone and scampered around the entire school. Without any clue to where Ichigo might be, she scrambled outside the school. _Possibly, he could be out here. _

Widely looking around, Orihime bolted out the school door where she observed two figures moving around quickly with some small shadows. Clutching the cell phone tightly around her fist, she rushed into the scene. Orihime, with a surprised look, saw Rukia outside with Ichigo. Thoughts raced into her mind. _What are they doing? How come Rukia got to go with Ichigo outside? I wanna join…_

She watched the scene and noticed that Ichigo and Rukia are in a dark, black hakamas, not their school uniforms. She saw Ichigo widely stabbed something with a sword. Some kind of black shadows.

Rukia is struggling to fight back those shadows then Orihime sensed evil around her. Looking down toward the ground, Orihime saw two bodies. The bodies resembled Rukia and Ichigo in their school uniforms, lying there, unmoving. Suddenly, she felt something grabbed her neck. Struggling to breath, she beated the claw with her fists. Gasping for breath, Orihime managed to let out a yelp. Ichigo and Rukia, pulled their heads out of the battle, and finally noticed Orihime who is getting choked by a hollow. Ichigo, acting quick, jumped in front of the giant hollow, around 10 feet tall, and sliced clean its hand. Red blood gushed out of the open wound. Screams of rage were echoing out as Orihime scrambled out underneath the cutted arm and scurried, gasping, to Ichigo.

"Why are you out here?" barked Ichigo, his heart beating widely at the thought of not able to save his classmate.

"I..I…was…wa.." stuttered Orihime, shocked. She still had the cell phone, clinging to it. Orihime looked at Ichigo's frown face and saw it quickly relieved. She doesn't know if she should show him the missing cell phone now in this situation. She decided to give it to him later seeing that Ichigo is busy.

"Stay. Behind. Me. Orihime," ordered Ichigo, boldly. Orihime nodded and she swerved behind him. Rukia is still fighting perksy, little hollows. There seem to be hundreds of them. Little hollows surrounded the three as Rukia and Ichigo tried to killed them more. They had to kill all hollows before it gets to the school. Problems will be too big by then. Orihime looked at the two fighters. _I couldn't do anything to help them. If only if…_

Orihime gasped. The giant hollow with the cutted hand moved slowly toward Ichigo, whose back is turned against it. The hollow is getting closer and is now a foot away from Ichigo. It raised it other claw, revealing the sharp nails. Ichigo is too busy fighting other hollows to noticed the giant behind him. The claw raised higher each second and swung down fast right into-

"NOOOOOOO!" Orihime yelled as she stands in front of Ichigo's back. Startled by the yell, the hollow swung low right down into her leg. A long, deep gash was formed in front of her shin. Blood began to spilled as Orihime stattered and fell. Ichigo, alarmed, was trying to stop the blood flowing out.

"Ichigo! Go fight that hollow while I help Orihime!" ordered Rukia quickly as she unfold a white hankerchief that thirstingly drink up the blood from Orihime's leg, colored it red.

"Right!" exclaimed Ichigo while giving the injured Orihime a small worried look and back to the monster hollow with a glaring scowl. He heard scruffles and turned around to catch a glismp of Rukia carrying Orihime back to the school. At that moment, the hollow swung it claw toward Ichigo face but miss when he jumped back.

"What the-?" cried Ichigo, leaping back, as it tried to swing its claw toward him again.

Rukia, at this point, scurried, while carrying Orihime, to the school nurse office. She spend several minutes telling the nurse why Orihime "fell" and she "accidently scratch her leg with a log she tripped over." The nurse gave Orihime a yeah-you-look-like-a-girl-who-would-trip-over-such-things look.

Ichigo was back in a fighting stance after the Monster nearly rip his head. The two girls are saftely back at school now and he got nothing to hold him back. With a leap, he charged toward it, sword pointed in front, stabbed it right into its belly. Gush of blood rained down and flowed in a steady stream down to the hard cement. A cry of pain rose ot of its throat, thundering the sky. Shadows appeared plastered a shock on Ichigo's face. The Monster had called out more comerades…

Back at the nurse office, Rukia is watching the nurse bandaging Orihime's leg while worrying if Ichigo manage to beat the hollow. A low rumble shocked her out of her thoughts along with a string of beeping noises. Rukia heard cries and screeches that rock the school. The beeping noises echoed in her ears. Rukia took out her radar to see that more hollows are forming outside the school gate where Ichigo had been.

"Uh…Nurse-san? I'm going to check my phone real quick. I will be back," Rukia mumbled quickly as she jumped up from the chair she sat on. Rukia charged out the door and bolted out the school to see Ichigo in the distance with black shadows of hollows circling him. She rushed past the school gate and gasped.

"Ichigo, what did you do?" Rukia shouted over the screeching.

"Nothing! It called out more hollows!" Ichigo replied trying to killed the persky little things.

"Oh man…we're back were we started!" groaned Rukia transformed out of her original body into her shinigami form and swung her sword. The giant hollow staggered toward them while they almost finished killing all the smaller hollows. Monster gave out a loud cry before it swing widly causing Ichigo and Rukia to leaped back.

"This thing needs a vacation trip…" stated Ichigo while making a clean slice from the tip of the hollow's head and cut it right in half. Rukia, on the other hand, finished dealing with the smaller hollows.

"…to hell," finished Rukia as she stand with one hand on her hip and her sword held back by her other hand. She smiled proudly at Ichigo and then to the laying Monster. The two quickly went back to their original bodies and sprinted toward the school. Gasping for breaths, they made their way up to the school nurse.

"She's doing fine, no need to rush," the nurse assured.

"Phew…good," said Ichigo, relieved. Looking at Orihime with a frowned face, Ichigo asked with a menacing voice, "Why did you go out there? Don't you know it's dangerous? Why did you do—"

Orihime looked at Ichigo, slightly hurt and a little confused, stopped Ichigo in midsentence. She held out his cell phone, perfect without a scratch.

"He he, I found it," Orihime smiled sweetly, blushing him without knowing it, as she hand it to him.

He sheepishly brushed his hand over his orange hair while blushing. Eyeing a nearby painting, Ichigo whispered a shy "thanks." Before looking down again.


End file.
